


Caretaker

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Arguing, Claiming, F/M, Fighting, Knotting, Omega Reader, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for @drthskyguy as part of my NOLA competition. Lucifer is powerless and stuck with the Winchesters. Y/N is the Omega that lives with them at the bunker, part of their family unit and under their protection. Jack, adjusting to being human, is mothered by Y/N, who instinctively takes to looking after Lucifer too. Dean and Sam have to leave for a hunt, and Y/N goes into heat. Lucifer decides if he’s stuck as a mortal, he’s not going to be miserable too...AU from the last episode of S12.





	Caretaker

It had been an interesting few weeks.

Jack’s arrival into the world had accompanied the loss of Castiel, which you were all feeling deeply. And the loss of Mary on top of that… it hadn’t been easy, that was for sure. You’d grown to trust the older woman, and appreciate her company, and the boys had only just mended their relationship with her.

Then there was Lucifer.

Powerless, deprived of his grace by the portal his son had created, the same portal that had sucked Mary into an alternate universe; the former archangel was not the easiest house guest to have around. Running interference between him and the WInchesters, and trying to buffer his efforts to corrupt his son was hard enough - add into that the fact that he was an Alpha and you were the Omega he was bonded to?

It was hell.

And not in a funny way.

You’d always distanced yourself from him. Lucifer was an imposing figure, even without his abilities, and the bond between you had been stretched thin and broken over and over with his constant bouncing to different places and vessels. Nothing had ever happened between you, but God had told you that you were created with the intention to tame Satan.

That put a  _ lot _ of pressure on your shoulders.

Dean and Sam had headed off for a case - you didn’t know what, you never asked. You rarely accompanied them, and in this instance, there were more important things for you to be doing. Jack was still adjusting, and leaving him alone with his father was not a good idea.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Dean’s parting concern was met with a friendly smile, and you hugged him gently, before sending him off with promises that you’d call if anything went wrong.

Lucifer was sulking in the furthest bedroom from anyone else. Without his powers, he could still cause plenty of trouble, but it seemed that he preferred to take the teenage route, and pout a lot. You could understand it was difficult for him to adjust, but he was intent on making everyone else miserable along with him.

Jack was in the library, on the computer, using Google to discover more about the world. He looked up as you approached, smiling brightly in that adorably innocent way of his. The boy was so clueless, and so sweet - despite Dean’s protests, you didn’t see anything evil in him. “How’s it going?” you asked, taking the seat next to him.

“Oh, it’s really good. Sam left me some films to watch - he made a list on Netflix. The internet is amazing,” Jack gushed, pointing at the screen. You peered over, reading through the list that Sam had written up. Most of the films seemed pretty harmless, the usual sci-fi extravaganzas that both Sam and Dean liked. “I especially like these Marvel films. The Hulk is my favorite.”

“Why’s that?”

Jack swallowed, looking a little embarrassed. “Because he’s kinda like me. He could cause so much destruction, but he tries to do good, and I want that. To do good, I mean.” He ducked his head, sitting back in the chair. “I know Sam wants me to learn how to use my powers, but I can’t seem to get them to work unless I’m angry or scared.”

“You got the candy out of that machine though. You weren’t angry or scared then,” you pointed out. “Just hungry.”

“I haven’t been able to do that again,” Jack lamented.

“Well, there’s not an abundance of candy machines around here,” you joked, placing a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly. “Don’t worry about what Sam wants. I know they would like you to be able to get their mom back, but you shouldn’t push yourself. And if they get bossy or put too much pressure on you, just tell me, and I’ll kick their asses for you.”

Jack beamed at that, before confusion contorted his features. “Dean told me that you’re Omega?” Your cheeks colored and you nodded. “I don’t quite understand what that means. I googled it, but it didn’t give me any clear answers.” He paused, glancing at the computer warily. “And there was a lot of porn.”

You groaned, rolling your eyes. “Obviously Dean didn’t turn safesearch back on,” you grumbled. “Being Omega, or Alpha, it’s just a genetic disposition. I’m built for caretaking, for being a mom or a wife, or… something anyway. Alphas are the pack leaders, so to speak.”

“And my father… Lucifer,” he clarified. “He’s your Alpha.”

Your eyes narrowed. “Who told you that?”

“Castiel,” Jack mumbled. “He was talking about it with my mom, before I was… you know. And Kelly was worried because you are Lucifer’s Omega -”

Shaking your head, you interrupted. “I’m not Lucifer’s anything, Jack. It’s very complicated.”

“It’s not really.” Lucifer’s voice made you both turn to see him lounging against the pillars at the entrance to the library. “You just play hard to get.” He smirked, and you sighed in annoyance. “Hey, kiddo, how’s it going?”

“I’m fine,” Jack replied, tersely, shifting in his seat. “Is it okay if I take the computer to my room?” he asked, directing his question at you. You nodded, offering him a little smile of reassurance, before watching him leave, not missing the wide berth he gave Lucifer. The devil frowned, before letting his arms fall to the side as he pushed off the pillar to approach you.

“I don’t get it. He acts like I have the plague. I’m his dad.” The sulk on Lucifer’s face was unmistakeable. You pinched the bridge of your nose, leaning on the table as he slunk into Jack’s vacant seat. “Does he not like me, or something?”

“You’re the devil,” you huffed. “No one likes you.”

Lucifer looked offended, before his expression turned sly. “You like me.”

“Barely,” you retorted, standing up and walking away, heading for the kitchen. Lucifer followed, smirking, knowing he was getting under your skin. The proximity of him was overwhelming, and you ground your teeth together, intent on ignoring him as you made a cup of coffee.

“Still ignoring it? That tingle under your skin?” he asked, but you didn’t reply. “You really can’t accept it, can you? Dad tells you that you were specifically born to be my Omega, and you just -” He made a gesture with his hands, and you rolled your eyes in response. “Y/N -”

“Jeez, Lucifer, would you drop it? You’re like a dog with a bone,” you snapped, slamming the coffee cup down onto the kitchen worktop. “You need to step off. Before I lose my temper. You wanna know why Jack doesn’t want anything to do with you? Because you’re evil. Because you don’t care about anyone but yourself. And  _ that _ is why I will  _ never _ be your Omega!”

The silence in the kitchen was deafening, and Lucifer’s face remained stoic. Rage filled your belly, and you growled, forgetting the coffee and storming away, heading to your room and shutting the door with enough force to rock the frame.

For once, the devil let you be.

*****

A soft knock at the door roused you from the impromptu nap you’d taken. With bleary eyes, you sat up, stretching, padding your way over to the door and opening it a crack. On the other side, Lucifer stood, an uncharacteristically soft expression on his face.

“What do you want?” you asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

“To apologize,” he replied, keeping his eyes on yours. “I’ve been a dick -”

“That’s an understatement,” you muttered, opening the door a little more.

Lucifer’s jaw clenched, and he tilted his head, like he was reigning in a saltier comment. “I get it. I do. I’m Lucifer, and you’re… you. You’re a good person, and any good person in their right mind wouldn’t want to be bonded to the devil.” He held your gaze, sighing. “And now I can’t even claim to be a powerful jerk. I’m just a jerk. Regular, human jerk.”

You tapped your foot, folding your arms over your chest. “I fail to see how you’re going to talk me around with this speech.”

“I don’t want to be a jerk,” he insisted, looking lost, and for a moment, you could see where Jack’s mannerisms came from when he was frustrated. “I want to be a father to my son. I want to adjust to this whole experience and… and I want you to like me.”

The stubbornness went out of you and you dropped your arms. “I do like you, Lucifer. When you’re not being intolerable or killing people, or trying to destroy the -” You paused, realizing how that sounded. “Okay, you get the point. When you were possessing Castiel, and you were here… we had a few moments. And I thought you could be someone…” You stopped dead, unsure how to put it into words that he could be someone human. The term would undoubtedly offend him, and you didn’t want another confrontation.

“Human,” Lucifer murmured. “You don’t want to say it. I get it. But I am now. Human, that is.” You’d never seen the vulnerability in his eyes before. “We don’t know if the boy… if Jack is gonna be able to open that door again. I need to face the facts here - I may never get my wings back.”

“And what if you do?” you asked, tentatively. “Lucifer, you… you have a particular nature. Can you really turn your back on that?”

“For you, I could.”

The statement turned the air into soup, and you felt like it was hard to breathe all of a sudden. The constant background whirring of the bunker was the only sound, and Lucifer waited for you to answer, to accept or deny him. And you didn’t know which path you were going to take.

“This is a big deal.” The words were a whisper, and you couldn’t meet his eyes. You rubbed one hand on your shoulder absently, sighing. “If, and it’s a big if, we were to… you know, do anything… it’s not a thing you make light of. We’d be together, better or worse, angel or not. You wouldn’t be able to just walk away. I - I can’t be a fleeting interest, Lucifer. I can’t be the choice because you’re human at the moment, and discarded when you’re not anymore.”

He nodded, letting it sink in, before stepping back. “You’re right. It’s not an easy decision. But… at least, get to know me a little better. Let me get to know you?”

You considered it, looking into his eyes, seeing how earnest he was being. It was difficult to trust him, to put faith in this being the truth and not a whim of the devil rendered powerless.

But in the end, God himself had told you that you were made for Lucifer. So you owed it to yourself to try. “Okay,” you exhaled, nodding. “We’ll try.”

*****

The Winchesters came back from their hunt, and Dean seemed to be in a worse mood than usual. Everyone avoided him, including Lucifer, which was a surprise. He was normally the first to start winding the elder Winchester up, but this time, he was more intent on spending time with you.

Of course, that couldn’t pass without comment from the brothers, who both warned you, even if you didn’t need warning. You took it in your stride, recognizing Lucifer’s efforts to be a nicer person, and his attempts to be a better human being than he had been a celestial one.

When everything went to pieces, and Jack accidentally killed someone, you didn’t know what to do. Dean and Sam  returned to the bunker with the young man, and Castiel, who’d been miraculously revived, and Jack had promptly disappeared into the nothingness.

“We need to find him,” you muttered, searching through books of spells accumulated by the Men Of Letters, in an effort to find some way to track the missing nephilim. Lucifer sat with you, doing exactly the same, exhibiting actual concern for his wayward son. “If there’s something in here…”

“If I had my powers, I’d be able to find him,” Lucifer mused, earning himself a dirty look from Dean and Sam. “What?”

“If you had your powers, you’d be corrupting the kid,” Dean snapped, and you scowled at him.

“Leave him alone, Dean.”

“I’m only stating what we know is true,” the hunter replied, turning away and stomping out of the library. Lucifer looked down the book he was reading, narrowing his eyes and clenching his jaw, obviously upset with Dean’s remark. You reached over, placing your hand over his.

“He’s worried,” you explained.

“More than me? Jack is  _ my _ son.” His tone was clipped and short, but you didn’t remove your hand from where you’d placed it. “I can still… even if I’m not an archangel anymore, I can sense him. On the periphery of my head, like a fly buzzing around.” He sighed, shaking his head, turning his hand over to grip your fingers. “I care. I do care, trust me. I’ve never had children before, but I care about Jack.”

You knew he wasn’t lying - in the weeks since his promise to try harder, he’d been making an effort to get to know Jack, without any coercion to open portals or control his powers. Lucifer had found things they both enjoyed, and told stories from his own creation, before his fall from grace. You’d watched him change, and you wholeheartedly believed it was truth.

Sam cleared his throat. “Do you think we can use that? Track him, somehow, using your sense?”

“It’s not specific,” Lucifer said, but the idea was obviously taking root in his mind. “But there’s a spell for tracking using residual grace. Even if the main bulk of it is gone -”

Sam interrupted. “We used that to try and track Gadreel. It’s dangerous. Could kill you.” His tone didn’t sound like he cared much if that happened.

Lucifer noticed, and his demeanor remained the same, which made your chest tighten with hope for him. No matter who he was, you believed in the good in everyone, and Lucifer was trying so damn hard… “If it kills me, then we’d better hope it works first. Jack is what is important here.” He sat up a little straighter, and Sam looked at him in bewilderment, unused to such selflessness from the man. “Do you have what we need?”

“We do,” Sam replied, glancing to you for confirmation, and you nodded.

The former devil stood up, brushing down his shirt to smooth it. “Well, shall we?”

It was painful to watch, and you didn’t want to know what it felt like to go through. Lucifer seemed to become more gaunt by the second as Sam pushed the needle into his skin, but he never made a sound. Obviously he was intimately equated with pain, but this… this was excruciating to witness. Castiel stood by, motionless, not uttering a word as his former brethren had the remainder of his grace extracted.

“Just a little more,” Sam grunted, keeping his hands steady. Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut, and you moved closer, slipping your hand into his. “Cas, is this going to be enough? I don’t think there’s anything left.”

“That’s enough,” Lucifer wheezed, keeping his eyes shut as Cas moved closer, inspecting the vial.

“He is correct. That should be sufficient grace to find the boy.”

You watched as Sam removed the needle, and all the tension seemed to leave his body in a rush. Sam and Cas moved away, preparing the spell, leaving you with Lucifer, worry etched onto your face. “Luce… are you okay?” He didn’t reply, and seemed unconscious, his chest barely raising with his breaths. “Lucifer… Alpha…” Worry permeated your tone, and he stirred, cracking his eyes open.

“I’m okay, Omega…” He spoke quietly and haltingly, squeezing your fingers with what little energy he could muster. “Just need to rest.”

“Let me take you to your room,” you whispered, and he nodded, allowing you to maneuver him off of the bed. “They’re gonna find him. You’ve done your part.” He didn’t respond, leaning heavily on you for support. Limping down the corridor, you grimaced at his weight, feeling a little relieved when his door came into sight. You helped him to his bed, laying him down, and preparing to turn away when his hand caught your wrist.

“Please stay,” he pleaded, and you hesitated, unsure if that was wise. “Please, Omega.” You relented, climbing onto the bed with him, fully clothed, and Lucifer instantly curled into you, seeking out the comfort you offered. Within moments, he was asleep, and you allowed yourself to look at him closely.

It was weird, seeing the devil asleep, motionless, looking so… normal. His vessel was handsome - you’d thought that even when he’d been falling apart - but now, with his features relaxed, he looked almost boyish. Sometimes you wondered what he’d originally looked like, but then you remembered someone saying that real angelic forms would actually burn your eyes out.

You didn’t fancy that.

An hour later, you were almost dozing off yourself when Sam knocked on the door, looking slightly perplexed at the way you were curled up with Lucifer. “Everything okay?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, and you nodded. “Okay. Good. We got a lead on Jack. Do you want to come with us, or…”

“He’s too weak, Sam,” you said, looking back at Lucifer’s still form. “Just… call me when you get there, and tell Jack I miss him. I hope he comes home.”

“I’ll call. If there’s any problems -”

“I’ll call you,” you replied, not looking at him. “I’m okay, Sam. Honestly. Lucifer… he’s changed. He’s making an effort.”

“For now,” Sam retorted, moving away. It was clear he didn’t trust the entire situation, but he wasn’t normally as vocal about it as Dean. You’d hoped Sam would see the good in Lucifer, like you had, but there was a lot of history for him to put in the past.

Lucifer stirred and shifted, pulling you closer in his sleep, and you tucked yourself into him, letting your own eyes fall shut.

*****

Waking surrounded in warmth and the unique scent of your Alpha was probably the most gentle awakening you’d ever experienced, and for a few moments, you remained curled into his chest, your breathing even and your eyes closed. Lucifer didn’t make a sound, but his fingers tightened where they were resting on the dip of your waist, and you knew he was awake.

“You okay?” you whispered, still not opening your eyes. Every muscle in your body was arguing with itself - you wanted to stretch but at the same time, moving wasn’t on your list of things you wanted to do.

“I’m better,” Lucifer replied, pulling back and forcing you to follow through on the instinct to stretch. He watched you for a moment, the twitch of a smile on his lips as you yawned and opened your eyes to look up at him. “You were asleep for awhile.”

“How long have you been awake?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Long enough to know that they’ve got Jack back. Sam stuck his head in while you were out. He… he really doesn’t trust me.”

You gave him a look; he should have been expecting a wall of resistance from the Winchesters. The past may be the past, but the scars of it never faded, and Lucifer was responsible for a lot of destruction and death, especially of those that the brothers loved. It was easier for you to forgive him - Lucifer had never come after anyone you loved, anyone you cared about.

Except for you.

“You’re thinking,” the former devil murmured, stroking your cheek. “Are  _ you _ okay?” Humming under your breath, you snuggled into him again, nuzzling at his thin tee with your nose. “Y/N?”

“I’m fine,” you replied, not looking up at him. “Just… feeling a little needy right now.” Lucifer chuckled, using two fingers to force you to look up at him. “What?”

“Needy… how?” he asked, his tone sultry and suggestive, which immediately lit a fire in your belly. His scent was overwhelming, and something about it was striking the exact cords that made you want him in every way. “Omega?” Lucifer leaned in, rubbing his nose against your cheek, and you sighed, the sound resembling a purr of contentment.

“For you, Alpha,” you gasped, leaning back to give him access to your throat, and he didn’t hesitate - his lips caressed their way down your jaw, latching on to one spot on your throat and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. “Luce… I can’t -”

“Me either,” he groaned, grinding his hips into your lower half. His cock was tenting the front of his sweats, and his skin was like velvet fire under your questing fingers. The scent of Alpha was driving you mad, and it hit you - whatever they’d done to extract his grace had sent him into rut, and by extensive, you were now responding to the needs of your Alpha with your own heat. Normally, you wouldn’t be due for another month, but the close proximity to your other half was accelerating your regular cycle.

Lucifer nipped at your throat again, right over your pulse point, and you yelped, arching your entire body into him. Goosepimples rose across your skin, and you shivered, but not from the cold. Something inside you snapped, like a dam giving way to a flood of  _ want, take, have _ , and you threw your leg over the Alpha’s hips, driving him down until he was flat against the bed.

For his part, Lucifer looked shocked at the sudden aggression, but he didn’t fight back when you started to push his t-shirt up, placing wet, open mouthed kisses across his skin. With each pass, you inhaled the thick, rich scent of  _ mate _ , and made the fallen angel groan in want. His fingers curled into the covers underneath him, and his eyes focused on you as you coaxed his shirt further up, until he had to lift his arms and head for you to get it off of him.

“You’re so warm,” he observed, still not making any move to touch you. You were more than happy to run the show, but you needed to know that he wanted it to. “C’mere, Omega.” Straddling his waist, you looked down at him for a moment, tracing a circular scar on his chest, before leaning in to kiss him harshly. Lucifer responded instantly, his hips raising off the bed a little, grinding his cock into your covered center. “If we do this, I’m going to claim you - you know that, right?”

You nodded, stealing another kiss before smiling down at him. “Not if I claim you first,” you promised, biting at his bottom lip, prompting another sinfully low noise from his throat. It was a waiting game - Lucifer had little patience, and you knew he’d try to take the reins, but you were insistent on being in charge.

Reaching between your bodies, you shoved your pants down with some difficulty, unwilling to take your mouth off of his while you were moving. Lucifer grunted as your knuckles brushed his cock through his pants, and hissed when you settled back down over him, your bare heat almost scalding him through the thin material.

“You’re mine,” you growled possessively, rutting against the length of his cock, and your Alpha moaned, nodding in submission. Rearing up, you dragged his sweats down his thick thighs, circling his weeping cock with one hand and pumping him a few times, just getting the feel of his smooth, rigid flesh. “This is mine.”

“Yeah,” Lucifer replied, the agreement barely a whisper on his tongue. “All yours,” he added, almost snarling when you pressed the tip of his cock against your soaked entrance. Slick was already coating your thighs, and the room around you seemed to melt away, until it was just you and him. You slowly lowered yourself down onto him, not hearing his pleasured grunt through the pounding of your own heartbeat. 

“Luce…” you whispered, the strength almost leaving you. He pulled you down, holding you close as he took over, thrusting up into you with a slight roll of his hips, giving you barely any friction at all, but it was enough to make you mewl into his mouth.

“You really were made for me.” The tone of his voice sounded like somehow he hadn’t believed it before, and you smiled, regaining a little composure and meeting him stroke for stroke. His fingers tugged at the hem of your top, and you removed it quickly, allowing him to see you, completely bare for him, filled with him. With a small cry, your climax took you by surprise, and Lucifer growled as you clenched around him, teasing out the first swell of his knot. “Never gonna leave you,” he vowed, shaking his head. Before this, before almost losing him, you’d never believed that he would be able to dedicate himself to you, but now, feeling him inside you, around you…

You belonged.

Maybe you hadn’t been made for Lucifer after all. Maybe he’d been made for you.

His control was paper thin, and when you leaned down to trace a path along his jaw, finding the pulse point on his neck, it snapped, and his knot filled. With one hard thrust, he was entirely locked inside you, hips frantically rocking upwards, cum filling you to the brim. It was a second that separated your teeth sinking into his neck, and his sinking into yours, as the bond between you became steady and fulfilled.

Moments that felt like hours stretched into days had you both laying in each others arms. You hadn’t been careful, and you’d probably be worried about that tomorrow, but for now, you couldn’t help but bask in the warmth of your mate.

“They’re not going to be happy,” Lucifer whispered, his face buried in the crook of your neck. “You know that, right?”

“I don’t care,” you replied, letting your eyes drift shut. “You and me, and Jack, that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, kissing the mark he’d left on your skin. “It is.”


End file.
